


Serving smiles

by Nimi_Resonance



Series: Serving smiles - Main story, POV & extra [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Lifestyle bitties : mediators and coaches, Light Angst, New type of bittybone, No Sex, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader gender is not defined, Reader has your name, Sans bitty - Freeform, hope you like it, no love relationships besides Alphine if I put them in this fic, one bitty for starters ;)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2019-10-16 08:21:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17546060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimi_Resonance/pseuds/Nimi_Resonance
Summary: Your life is pretty good but you've had enough of living alone.The answer? Bitties!You find yourself with one and your life changes for the best.Fluffy moments and comfort will be the basic ingredients of this story, with puns and dumb events added to the mix!(I just wanted to write some cute fluffy thing with not that much of sadness. I hope you'll like it and be ready for more than one bitty because honestly it's hard to stop at one!)





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya!^^  
> This chapter has a great deal of explanations due to the new bitty type I created and intro to the story but don't worry it's simpler at chapter two^^
> 
> Sorry for the inconvenience T^T
> 
> (bittybones au belong to the holy Fucken-Crybaby (@bittybones-au on tumblr) )

It's a calm morning today.

 

Seeping the remains of your coffee, you take a few moments to bask in the sunrise's light. You woke up **really** early today.

Waaay too early for your taste.

 

_(Damn you, stress!)_

 

Well you still have about a week off work so you can play game and sleep all you want.

AND you have a lot of reasons to be positive in general.

 

You have a job in the neighbourhood coffee shop, where your co-workers and your boss are so nice it doesn't even feels right to call it work.

You honestly didn't have any major drama happening in your life. No lost love, no tragic accident or dreadful illness, nada.

And everyday goes like a top class Switzer clock (alright, maybe not everyday, but most of them).

 

...

This clock is missing a gear.

 

You've been a solitary person for as long as you can remember. It's in your nature not to see anyone you care more than twice a month and you're fine with it. You couldn't handle seeing someone more than that (as long as it's not related to work).

 

But even you feel lonely sometimes.

 

You need _someone_. A warm presence you wouldn't mind being around everyday.

 

_(Talk about a challenge. It might be easier to make an omelette without eggs.)_

 

You do need one though. It really would be nice.

 

Someone to wake up to and say "hello" to.

Someone who will bear your coffee and tea loving manias.

Someone to laugh and cry with.

_**Someone to come back to.** _

 

But not a lover. No flatmate either. _THESE_ are a **BIG** **NO-NO**.

 

After a few years of pondering about what to do, the idea grew up like an apple tree and finally a fruit matured.

A small, simple thought that woke you up with a start.

 

Why not a bitty?

 

You hesitated to consider it an option because you know close to nothing about them aside what they are and "what kind" the popular ones are thanks to the publicities.

Oh and they're sentient beings.

 

Yet you couldn't explain this better than a gut feeling. It just _**feels right**_.

 

Taking your phone, you begin to search about bitties.

 

"Mama Cry's bitties' guide : get to know the basics".

 

_(Welp, that's one way to start.)_

 

.

..

You skip the type passage.

Surprise is a spice life needs (too bad you're not the best cook though).

...

... .

... ..

Oh, they can use magic?

Like their monster "Originals" then. Being created from real life ones must have given them some of their particularities.

... ...

... ... .

... ... ..

 

" _(siiiiiiights)_ Let's just skip it all."

 

Aside from the special care and furnitures (that as you already guessed is unique to each one of them) you didn't really learned new things.

Plus you're not even sure you will take one home.

 

Having anyone getting used to you (and vice versa) would be miracle level.

 

Arg! To hell with it!

No more indecisive thought and more positive energy!

 

You _are_ going to the shop today and what works works!

 

 

*********

 

 

_(... anytime now...)_

 

It's been about 10 minutes and you didn't move from the store-front, watching a great flow of bitties living their daily life inside.

 

Seriously : your city isn't a big one. Respectable sized, but not big.

 

So. How. The heck. Is there a miniature, Manhattan size like city full of bitties in there?!

 

Ok, maybe "Manhattan size" is a bit too much to say but that's the idea.

Through the glass you can see mini buildings and playgrounds with way more little beings than you can count. Some small "apartments" with transparent walls are lined up against the glass.

 

Only now do you notice that some of their occupants are looking at you, and one of them... er... What is this one doing?

Is he trying to do a funny/disgusted face contest with you or is he simply mocking you?

 

Well too bad for him you won't go down without a fight!

 

"Bleh bleh bleh!"

 

You haven't stuck your tong out this much in years and the surprised look your tiny opponent gives you is priceless.

 

That's more than enough to make you laugh. When you look at him again, he popped like a bubble and vanished.

 

"... whoops. I hope I haven't messed it up already."

 

Welp. Time to get inside. You won't accomplish more by staying here.

 

You let yourself in and as the door bell rings, a woman (an employee maybe?) comes your way.

 

"Hello and welcome to "Gentle & Adoptable Special Partner" !"

 

...is this centre's name seriously "G.A.S.P." ?

 

_(Ha! I have found the perfect place! A puny name can't be a bad sign!)_

 

"How may I be of help to you today?"

 

"I'm looking for a companion. Or a pet. Maybe? I'm not sure yet... Could you tell me more about the former?"

 

"Of course! First I will need to do a soul reading on you, since I presume this will be your first time with a bitty?"

 

You nod in understanding. A soul reading is necessary to see the dominant traits of a person. This way they will know who have the best probability to fit together.

You don't fully understand how a soul reading would be better than you getting to know someone. Which method is the more reliable?

 

Great question for a philosophy exam, but not for now. You're already in front of the machine (thanks to you daydreaming) and you realize you are in another room.

 

_(Long live Daydreaming! ...even when it doesn't help.)_

 

Hum. Whatever. You do as instructed by "Vanessa" (if her name's tag can be trusted) and stand still.

 

She takes out a device looking like a Cyclops's swimming glasses and scans the centre of your chest.

She then connects it to a computer with a USB wire and shows you the screen. A bright heart is at the top, and a table with all soul colours is at the bottom.

Vanessa seems a bit surprised but keeps her smile and stays professional.

 

"The heart you see here is filled with your main soul trait colour. Under it you can see the amount you possess of each one, though only the 2 or sometimes the 3 most important ones you have are relevant. This scan method is still in development after all."

 

"Uhuh..."

 

"From what I see, your main trait is DETERMINATION, followed closely by KINDNESS and PERSEVERANCE. After a few years or after an important event they can change, so I recommand to do a check up every 2 years if nothing special occurred."

 

Her tone becomes a tad unsure.

 

"That being said... DETERMINATION is not only rare, it is also a bit special, let's say. Not in a bad way, I can assure you!" she quickly adds with dismissive hands.

 

"How so?"

 

"Well, for unknown reasons, some bitties are... scared or reluctant to even come close to a red soul. Sometimes even both. Most of the Sanses types and Little bros (Swap family) especially have troubles with it. If you want to welcome one in your family, it will be easier to do so after having your first bitty for a while."

 

Welp. Apparently you sticking out your tong isn't that much of a problem compared to your _very_ _own_ _ **soul**_.

Great. Maybe this wasn't the best idea after all.

 

"It's alright miss, that doesn't mean that none would want to be with you, it just means that some will have a reserve about it" she insist with a gentle comforting smile. "Blank bitties for an example wouldn't oppose the idea for a second."

 

"Blank bitties?"

 

"Yes, they are a Sanses type without personality. In fact they aren't even conscious of their surroundings until their soul bonds to someone else's. Only then do they fully "come to life". They even take some similar traits and likings the other soul have."

 

"They... they sound like a new canvas. That's kinda sad."

 

"And yet we can't help but be drawn by them because of this, right?"

 

You can only nod at that.

What happens to those who doesn't find a soul to bond with? Do they just live like someone in a coma their whole life?

Your heart squeezes at the thought for these little guys. It hurts.

 

"You could also get one of the newest type we acquired. They aren't really well known : publicities should be seen in a week or two."

 

Nice! A change of subject! You needed happier thoughts right now.

 

"Could you tell me more about them?"

 

"Of course! I'd love to help you out with this!"

 

She excitedly gets a brand new looking brochure from her desk and shows you the cover.

You see two smiling bitties, a Sans and a Papyrus, both held up in someone's hands. A title at the top of the pic reads : "Come to know the lovable Lifestyle bitties!".

 

Vanessa seems to be expecting your reaction, so you oblige. "They look like the Classic type? Aren't they?"

They have the same clothes and everything so... Where's the catch?

 

As you continue to play "spot the difference", she answers : "They do. They are perfect look-alike in a picture, but not in person". You perk up at that, staring at her with your curiosity being raised. "You see, the Sanses are "Mediators" and the Papyruses "Coaches". They are classified as the "Lifestyle" type."

 

Ugh. More classes and types.

If you had to be honest, that's kinda needed. There's so much of them.

But still. How does she manages to remember them all?

 

"They doesn't really act the same, even though there are similarities. Coaches will put most of their boisterous energy and efforts in helping their caretaker have better habits and upgrade their daily lives. They are well invested in their soul-mate's well-being.

Mediators in the other hand are very, very quiet. They have a tendency to stay silent and observe. Without notice they will act one way or another. Most of them even sleep out of sight and stay hidden for hours."

 

"They seem really distant. Do they have trust issues?"

 

"Oh no, on the contrary : Lifestyles puts their trust in others way more easily than Classics does. Reading people like books is child's play to them. As if every feelings and strong thoughts were written on us literally. They actually feel them and act accordingly. So when they agree to be adopted by someone, it's because they _**know**_ that this is the right person.

As they care more and more about their soulmate, it only gets stronger.

All of this applies to both of them."

 

"I see. So Coaches and Mediators both care but have their own ways to show it?"

 

"You got it right!"

 

"What about living with each other? They are truly different."

 

"They are indeed polar opposite : night and day. That doesn't mean they don't get on with each other. Most of these brothers are as thick as thieves."

 

"Okay... That's definitely knew."

 

"It is! They are as attached to people as Cherries, Mediators are more discreet than Horrors and Coaches are... Well you understand what I meant" she cuts herself sheepishly.

 

She sure is passionate about them. And you do understand why.

 

"You know, if any of them wanted me, I would like to take him home and love him to no end!"

 

_(WHY DID I SAID THAT OUT LOUD?!?_

_WAY TO SOUND LIKE A FANATIC, ME!)_

 

While you are mortified about your honesty outburst, Vanessa seems to brighten ten times more than she already did.

Yes you were honest and _**YES**_ you admit that you already fell in love with these little guys...

 

BUT THAT WAS WAY TOO MUCH ENTHUSIASM!

 

**"YOU MEAN IT?!"**

 

It takes a few seconds for your "why-did-I-do-that"-O-meter to lose pressure before trying to answer. Cat's out of the bag anyway.

 

"Y-Yes! I-I mean-... yes. I have this much love... to give."

 

She seems to lose some degrees too because she becomes more serious by the second and seems to seriously ponder something.

You shift from foot to foot in the meantime. Without her laugher you feel like the temperature dropped and it's making you nervous. Did you say something dumb or worse?

 

You replay the conversation in your head until she finally speaks again _(thank god for that!)_.

 

"Can I ask you something?"

 

"Er... yes?"

 

_(you already did but it's not the time for puns)_

 

"I may have a bitty for you... But I have to tell you a few things first about him."

 

"...okay? Go ahead."

 

"So, you see... We got some of these bitties here... about two months ago. But as they are the first of this type, some of them are not as... _healthy_ as their counterparts. Nearly 6 weeks ago, one of the Coaches... didn't make it."

 

"!"

 

Your felt your heart pang **hard** in your chest. You know you're probably too sensitive but... This-... This moves you hard. It shouldn't be a thing. Ever.

You didn't know him but who cares about that! Just imagining a bitty dusting... no matter which one... It throws you in a roller-coaster of emotions.

 

"W-What... What happened?"

 

"His constitution wasn't great to begin with. One evening he got a fever, and it got worse by the hours."

 

_(the poor little guy... he must have been so scared and hurt..._

_! Wait!)_

 

"What about his brother?! Is he alright?"

 

"That's the subject I wanted to bring up. Since I have two Edge-lords and a Spidey at home I can't take him with me. He needs a calm place and his human partner's full attention and patience while recovering from this. Do you think you could-"

 

"Yes! I-I mean if he wants to of course!"

 

"Oh I don't think it will be a problem. After all, he wouldn't have been here the whole time if it was the case!"

 

Seeing your incredulous air, she points to a high corner of the room behind you.

Squinting your eyes, you spot something. There, between boxes in the darkest place of a shelf, two white pinpricks are fixed on you.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this beginning^^
> 
> I would be very grateful if you could, want and don't mind of course, leave a comment on what or how I could improve, English in not my native language and I'm not the best writer ever ^^'
> 
> THANK YOU! (^^)~♫


	2. Chapter 2

The ride home is quiet. As in extremely quiet. You didn't think turning on the radio would have been clever, and if it wasn't for the supplies and the mass in your passenger seat, you could believe that you are alone alone.

 

You haven't even seen your new companion yet : Vanessa said he teleported into his transport box and swore it meant that he agreed to go with you. That you will understand his silences given some times.

 

You sure hope so.

 

Right now you are using your willpower to focus on driving and **not** check on the little guy.

You are worried about how he is doing. How he is feeling about all this. You really do. But you understand that he may need some calm and a hidden place (not to mention the fact that you could probably scare his socks off easily).

 

The more you think about what happened to him, the more it hurts.

Loosing someone this important to you would feel like ripping parts of your soul.

There's no way he can feel alright. How can you help him get better?

 

_(STOP! Focus on driving!)_

 

You pull to a stop in your parking lot. The buildings in the neighbourhood are a shade of brown/grey with the presence of a tree here and there.

You are used to look around whenever you come home, but you honestly didn't know what you are expecting by doing that. The surroundings haven't changed in years and it doesn't looks like it's going to for at least a few more.

Soon it will be time for these cherry trees to blossom. You really love the pink colour their petals have, covering the roads and sideways like a thin sheet.

 

_(I wonder what it would feel like to sleep on it.)_

 

You take a breath before getting started.

You manage to hold his box with one arm and the shopping bags with the other, doing your best not to jostle him too much.

 

Taking the stairs, you stop at the third floor and open your door.

 

Before putting him and the rest down, you do a quick check of the apartment, just to make sure nothing dangerous is out.

 

You are in a big room with on your right your comfy milk coloured sofa and armchair, facing the TV in front of you.

The tall window in the wall you're facing, with a large sill and soft cushions placed on it.

... where you apparently forgot your coffee cup this morning. Whoops.

 

Closest to you on your left is a bar counter, the only thing really separating your kitchen from the living room.

You left the table behind it unclean of a few breadcrumbs it seems.

And a few plates in the sink behind it.

Once again a reminder that if you weren't careful enough there would be a big mess in a day or two here.

 

Moving on...

 

The corridor on the far left corner leading to two bedrooms (on the right) and a bathroom (on the left).

 

_(Glad I thought of closing the second bedroom door. All these piles of books and games could crush him if not careful._

_...I **really** need to buy a bookshelf now. Or two.)_

 

You gently and carefully place your precious load on the kitchen counter (which you succeeded in keeping clean, yay!) and place the bags on the floor.

 

You breathe, nice and slow, trying not sound too anxious or excited.

 

"Hum. Er, welcome to your new home... little one?"

 

_(I forgot he doesn't have a name yet. It's one of the priorities but I'll take care of it later.)_

 

He makes no answers. Not that you really expected one but it would have been nice you admit.

 

"I'm going to open the box, ok?"

 

Silence again.

 

You slowly open the lid, and to your surprise "Little one" is in there, sat on his tiny butt, legs spread and hands put on the floor between them to support him.

 

All about him reminds you of the Classic type. From his blue hoodie to his black shorts with white stripes on it, the chubbiness of his skull, his size : all are truly similar (for all you know about them).

 

You realised this at the store, and even before then, that bitties look fragile.

Precious.

Like they could break so easily.

 

And you notice that he... doesn't have shoes on? No socks either. What if he scratches his tiny feet bones?

 

His hoodie is different from his look-alike : really padded, way fluffier.

His arms are enveloped in his head sized cotton ball.

 

_(Seems real comfy at least.)_

 

Lil'one looks up at you. His pinpricks look like lights blurred by a very thick fog, and you see faint traces on his cheeks.

 

"Have you been crying? Ow... Sorry about that."

 

You approach with great caution your finger to his face, staying still every now and then to check if you don't annoy him or whatever, and proceed to gently wipe away the stains.

You realize how smooth and cold he is. He's not freezing but you've hold a few bitties since they exist and they weren't _this_ cold.

 

As you take care of him he leans into your touch. Whether from tiredness or seeking comfort you can't tell, but he certainly seems to need the contact.

 

"I'm going to carry you if that's ok?"

 

At that he just looks at you, eye-sockets blinking more and more sluggishly.

 

_(Yup. Definitely tired.)_

 

Picking him up is so easy. As the seconds go by, you feel more of his weight on you.

By the time you finally lift him he is almost asleep, his tiny hand holding onto your finger.

 

He puts his knees up to his chest.

There, curled up and breathing softly, he feels _so small_. And not only because now he fits his entire body in your hand.

 

Your heart feels tight once again.

 

You place him on your chest and cover his shaking form while going to the bathroom. A warm cotton wash clothe would (or at least should) make a decent blanket.

 

_(Good job, Vanessa! Worrying about bitties but forgetting their comfort. Damn.)_

 

Ok, new first thing on your list : clothes. And shoes.

You didn't want to make him wait too long, so you exited the shop before even buying much. Even if you did took the time you wouldn't have known what to choose anyway.

 

As a result, all you have is in the 2 small bags that were handed to you. They contain a guide book, a box with his belongings (what they are you don't know), and a few bitty sized bottles and treats.

 

_(Hm... He may have something useful?)_

 

You place the warmed up clothe around him and check his reactions.

He slowly stirs and sights contentedly, then scrubs his cheek to your skin.

 

_( ! You cute sweet dumpling! (-^w^-) <3 )_

 

Trying not to move too much, you rummage through his tiny carton box...

...and you really expected to find more.

 

All you see is a toothbrush his size, a tube of toothpaste, a small cushion (or maybe that's a pillow?), a tissue as thin as a napkin (if that's a bed sheet it is _**only** _ for **HOT** summers) and a pyjama. A really cute one. The top (as "thin" as his actual hoody) is light pink with geometrical forms (yellow stars, blue rounds, orange squares and green triangles). The bottom is a pair of pants resembling his actual shorts : the white stripes are here (longer but same colour) ; the black is replaced by a deep blue.

 

At least he has some things, but none against cold.

 

He must have been shaking like a leaf but nobody thought of giving him _**anything** _.

 

_(Seriously? I would have had a better customer service by calling **1-888-FAZ-FAZBEAR** at **2 am**!)_

 

At a lost of what to think or do for now, you decided to read the beginner's book.

If the people that edited it did their job correctly then it's worth a look. What if you didn't do what you should have? You're a beginner afterall so you may need these explanations and advices.

 

Still holding your precious buddy, you place yourself in your armchair, nice and comfy.

Turning the pages with one hand won't be practical but whatever. You can't and do not wish put him down from the other one. He still hasn't moved his from you (making you melt in the process).

 

 

###### Yes, TIMESKIP ######

_"brought to you by Freddy Fazzbear's team, thank you for calling us by the way" - Freddy_

 

 

_(Erm... crap, did I fell asleep?)_

 

You didn't intend to take a nap but your brain manifestly shut everything down for you. Welp.

 

Suddenly remembering the newcomer, you look down, blinking hard to try to get the drowsiness out of your eyes.

Nobody is cuddling you anymore. Instead, two small lights are fixed on your face... from a space between your chest and your top.

You mechanically reach and hold the small lump with the same gentleness you would use with an egg.

 

"Well, hello again. Did you sleep comfortably?"

 

At that he only blinked once and... nothing else.

 

_(Ok. Baby-steps I guess.)_

 

A quick look at the clock informs you that it is already past 2 pm, which makes your stomach growl, and by a domino effect gives Little one a start.

 

"Sorry about that, huhu! I'm just a bit hungry that's all. Would you like something too?"

 

...

 

Silence again. Though this time you think you felt a small nod from him. Maybe?

 

You go to the bag with his food and take out some treats and a bottle of... whatever the drink is.

He gets his head out of his refuge (barely) and you take this as a sign to give him some.

 

He had just munched in a piece and things escalated : he threw it instantly, spit whatever he still had in his mouth (that he didn't opened to eat by the way. _Maaaagic_ ) and opened the bottle to drink it bottoms up.

 

...only to spit it out too and he blipped away right after.

 

"What da-"

 

You look around, searching for him frantically. Not only has he disappeared from your sight, he doesn't even make a sound.

 

_(Oooookay...)_

 

You glare at the "nutritive and top bitty quality" supplies like they had insulted you.

Well they seemed to have hurt him so yeah they deserve to have the " _bad look_ ".

 

Curious, you try a treat and another bottle.

 

And nearly vomit all of it in the sink.

 

"HOLY SH**! What the heck is _this?!"_

 

The snack feels like hot chilli spicy sand and the drink is gross with a strong vinegar and garlic taste!

Why, oh boy **WHY** would _**ANYONE**_ do a thing like _**this**_?!

 

You try to inspect the packages to make sure that you got the right things, and it seems like yes, it was intended.

With slogans like "Bitty's favourite snacks! They will ask for more!" and "Bio and full of great Vitamins for your small partner!", you would think that they took their tastes and well-being into account.

 

"That's poisoning! Seriously?!"

 

You remember seeing 3 other types of treats and 2 other types of bottle.

Thinking about Little one, you are filled with BRAVERY.

So you decide to try them all.

 

Which, as you guessed beforehand, results in you brushing your teeth for a good while.

...they are awful, you're close to a stomachache and the taste of the third treat is, for whatever reason, STILL in your mouth.

You lost count of how many times you brushed them, but now that your brain gained some of its usual focus back, you think of your roommate.

He only had a few but it must still be painfully disgusting.

 

Remembering what he had in his box, you take out the cleaning stuff and place it near the sink.

After adding a shooter filled with water next to it, you are about to call out to the bitty sweet but a new weight cuts you off.

Right behind your shoulder, under your hair (and clinging to it), someone is coughing so discretely that you could easily miss it if you weren't you listening closely.

 

"Sorry about that... I really didn't know they gave me these kinda things... hum. Do you... perhaps want to wash it out?"

 

Moving slowly, you gesture to the supplies you prepared.

It takes a few seconds but he blips (or as you learned, "teleports") to it and goes aaaaaaaaall the way to the other side of the sink, supplies in hand, before enveloping the shooter glass with a blue light and levitating it to his side.

 

_(Damn.)_

_(Magic. Is. SO. COOL!)_

 

You can't help but be in awe, mouth agape by this display.

You quickly shrug it off though, seeing as he is hidden behind the faucet and glancing your way from time to time.

He doesn't need to be more scared than he already is.

 

A few minutes later, when you both finally seem to get most of this experiences' remnants away, you spot some fruits you had. You rarely buy some.

 

An idea pops out in your head. You take some of the cherry tomatoes and propose one to him.

He hesitates, frowning dubiously and tilting his head to one side, but makes no move to take it.

 

"This thing is alright, I promise. See?"

 

And to prove your point, your eat one and make sure he sees you doing it.

 

"There! They're good! And just at the right temperature too!"

 

You plop another one in your mouth, and another, and another.

 

Now he must be sure it's not dangerous, because you hear him gulping a bit with envy.

You can't help but feel playful, so you manage to lightly send one rolling in his direction.

 

Getting out of his "hideout", he catches it and tentatively takes a bite.

 

Let alone the fact that his white shirt is now tainted with red (and you feel dumb for not thinking about it sooner), you're pleased by his reactions. His eye sockets are now dilated a bit, obviously from delight. He takes bite after bite after this, as if it would disappear if he wasn't fast enough.

 

Finished with it, he looks up at you with brilliant pinpricks, like he just tasted his new favourite treat. He almost seems excited!

A welcome change!

 

So you spend your time giving them to him one after the other until none are left.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoi!^^
> 
> I'm trying to post regularly but no promises. I'm writing only to relax and have fun, And I hope you have fun reading it too ;)
> 
> Have fun (^v^)~♫♪

(~cute bonus!~ Have some sketches of this adorable skely <3)

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

You were sure of a few things in life.

 

Wind is transparent, roses are plants, water is a liquid.

 

You were even sure at 100% that not only could you be a mess sometimes, but you also have the amazing ability of creating one without even intending to.

 

_(The greatest power. *sarcasm*)_

 

That is, however, the very first time you see a mess **this** adorable.

It's the only conclusion you can come up with, seeing Little one covered in red spots from skull _tomatoes_ _(hey! ;) )_ , happy and giggling -actually making sounds, and joyful ones at that. As unexpected as it is, you welcome this change heartily.

 

He ate about ten or twelve cherry tomatoes quickly, hungrily, with dilated pinpricks filled with emotions.

Hoping he wasn't starved purposely, you observed him getting closer to you as he enjoyed himself with the (truly healthy) treats you made rolling his way.

A piece of it in each hand, he's now sat on his tiny skele-butt, excitedly flailing his arms up and down like a child playing on Gyftmas day.

 

"You happy little pumpkin" you huff with a smile.

 

He seems to catch himself and goes straight back to his hiding spot behind the water faucet. His eyes went "back to normal" (you supposed it was at least) and he watches you like a prey does with predators, hesitantly finishing his food.

 

"Hey now. I promise I'm not mad or anything. I'm just happy for you."

 

He pokes his head out (well, a bit more since he is larger than the metal pipe), and cocks his face to the side.

You take that as a "really?" kind of gesture.

 

"Honest."

 

Not knowing him well yet, you were clueless about that appeasing him or not.

 

You were racking your brain for a solution, but your thoughts were all about food seconds later.

As he eaten enough? What else could you give him? He seems to like this fruit, but that doesn't mean he would take others. Not to mention you only have bananas left.

What about his tastes? Sugary or salty food? Hot? Cold? Cooked? Baked?

 

You realise that you have been standing there without saying anything for a while, lost in thoughts and fixing an imaginary point behind him, making him (more?) nervous in the process.

 

"Sorry about that. I was just thinking. It happens sometimes" you admit sheepishly. "I daydream and look like a statue. My co-workers call it a _"shut down"_."

 

A nod. Slow and careful but at least he's communicating.

 

"Okay, so I was trying to think of what I could feed you, should you still be hungry." He seems to be debating without coming to a concrete answer, his pose still nervous, to which you reply : "Don't worry too much about it. Just tell- er, nod or shake your head. Actually, you can say it too if you feel like it!"

 

His brows furrows in a way you recognize all too well.

 

"I'm not angry, Little buddy. I promise." You punctuate everything as gently as possible to get your point across. He looks like a child being scolded really bad. "You can relax, no need to be scared. We don't know each other well -and that's pretty normal- we were complete strangers a few hours ago. So let's, er, take baby steps? All I can say for now is that you're great to cuddle and that I love your timid laugh. That's a start."

 

You can be mistaken, but you think you see a hint of a blue colouration on his cheekbones, even with the red juice on him. He stopped shaking, which is great.

Wait a second... Is he... Is this a blushing skele-cuty?

 

"Aaaaand your sky face is real cute and lovable too." ***wink***

 

He seems to process a few seconds before the colour deepens.

This soul is far too precious for this world.

 

"Huhu! So, do you want to eat something else?" Small nod. "Alrighty! Do you want to eat anything in particular or do you wanna try the chief's surprise?" you ask jokingly.

 

He lightly taps his knuckle against his teeth, his hands resting on the pipe in front of him. He ends up shrugging, and you lightly answer to that with : "Dully noted! Well, _tibia_ honest, this plate is a surprise to the chief herself! Let's see if I can manage something." ***wink***

 

His shoulders shake a little at your pun : he's trying not to laugh and failing, which makes you smile more.

Checking your fridge, you spot the eggs right away.

 

"How about omelette? Do you mind eggs?" Shrug. "Shall we?" A timid yes. " _Egg_ -sellent!"

This way you can make you one too! You are also hungry afterall.

 

You usually add mushrooms and grated cheese, or fries and bacon pieces _(yes, these recipes are very good!)_ but you go with a plain one this time. If he doesn't know its taste (or never even tasted eggs before) it may be better to have something plain and simple. Heck, he might not even have had a cooked dish before.

 

_(Actually I'm starting to think that's the case. Wouldn't surprise me at this point.)_

 

You shake your head, stopping your train of thoughts. You are cooking it _(when did I even start?)_ and you notice him looking between you and the frying pan.

 

"Oops. Sorry, I did it again! Don't worry though, I won't burn the food! Well, usually I don't, hehe."

 

You turn your attention to the meal, glancing at him from time to time.

He seems to have brightened up again, his look all happy as he observe (with undivided attention this time) the ingredients slowly becoming a yellow thick round with your movements. You would have a similar reaction if you were a gifted magician.

 

"Having fun I see! Don't get scared, I'll just flip it over so both sides are cooked, alright?"

 

He seems to get it, waiting for you to do so instead of freaking out like you thought he would.

With a twist of your wrist and the help of your trusty spatula, you do it without any problem.

That's when you hear a small gasp from Little one, who came a short distance closer to your work-in-progress.

 

_(It's a good thing I finished that because I would totally have screwed it up otherwise! My poor heart!)_

 

Unperturbed by your gasp and all, he stares with happy curiosity at this phenomenon.

 

"Fun to watch, huh?"

 

He nods firmly this time, bending all he can towards it.

 

"Careful Little One, that's a hot stuff right here."

 

_(That sounded **so wrong** for some reasons.)_

 

He spares you a 2-seconds-glare before going back to it, a tad more cautious.

You get the feeling that you won't be cooking alone now.

 

And it is a great feeling.

 

You manage to actually finish it without any incident (which you are happy about) and give your tiny audience 3 near-perfectly round morsels of it. You serve them in a dessert plate like a pile of pancakes, the rest going in a bigger one for you.

Warning him about the temperature, you make sure you each have something to drink and give him a baby spoon you kept as a childhood memento, and a piece of paper towel before digging in. His clothes could hardly be dirtier, but for comfort's sake you think the extra protection is worth it.

 

 

###### TIMESKIP! ######

_brought to you by (y/n)'s restaurant_

_"only because Freddy Fazbear is closed right now!" author_

 

 

Plates discarded and content sighs escaping you, you contemplate your accomplishments, which are making a sweet skeleton happy and well fed. You were worried for a little while that the utensil would be too big to manage for him, but he did pretty good nonetheless.

Speaking of him, he doesn't try to hide for now (he still keeps some distance between you though) and just observes you, discretely pulling on his clothes to cover himself more.

 

_(Is he uncomfortable with me seeing his body or is he cold again? Maybe both?)_

 

"Need something warm Little one? I can give you the wash cloth again if you want."

 

He hesitantly nods and you refrain yourself from doing a victory sign.

He's communicating more and more!

 

Looking quickly around for this new quest item, you quickly locate it on your comfy sofa. Where you discarded it during your nap. Meaning now it's cold. Shnaps.

_( A/N : instead of swearing the reader sometimes says things like "shnaps" or "fuuuu-ry fazbear" for example. **Sometimes** ;) They are trying to stay polite and failing most of the time.)_

 

"Er, plan B. Would you mind me taking my hoody and sharing some of his comfort with you? Oh, wait. We should take care of your clothes and wash yourself a bit instead. You're looking a little _red_ in the face."

 

Welcomed by silent staring you begin to backtrack when he (unexpectedly) nods.

 

_(Huh. Didn't expected that would be ok.)_

 

Your kitchen being an even bigger mess than this morning, you decide to let him use your bathroom. You briefly thought of letting him use a bowl or a pan, but he could overthrow the first other himself and have trouble with the high edges or feel claustrophobic with the second.

That and it will be an excuse to give him a tour of the apartment you'll realise later.

 

"Alright. I think a sink would make do for a decent washtub. And you have lovely PJ's you can put on after it! Do you like these?" He cocks his head to the side before nodding. "Great! I don't have anything suiting you at the moment, but I want you to know that if you dislike your clothes you are not forced to wear them. You can just, you know, not take them or discard them."

 

You'll have to buy him more. Two sets is nowhere near enough.

He looks down at his shirt and hoody as if you told him a unicorn lives here, an then...

 

**Holy Milka cow.**

 

This... This is happening.

 

If you thought he may have been modest before, well _now_ you can confirm that wasn't the case.

At **ALL**.

 

You have a stripped, nude bitty on your counter-top, happily giggling while hugging his sides.

 

_(note to myself : nudity is no problem but tomato juice on clothes is.)_

_(second note to myself : verify and **make sure** he doesn't do that in public.)_

 

His giggles are infectious and you soon join him.

 

"Ok, ok you cutie bones! Wanna come in my hand for a journey to the mighty cleaning waters?"

 

He looks taken aback a few seconds before climbing carefully in your extended hand. You secure his position with your other one and take a detour.

 

"I'm just going to pick up the cloth. Let it warm up on the electric towel holder, y'know? Everything is nice on the skin after that! Maybe it will for you too?"

 

He nods in understanding and doesn't oppose any resistance when you swathe him with it. Surprisingly doing a strip-tease on fresh tiles leaves people colder than they were before. Who could have known?

_(Yep, sarcasm!)_

 

You then take your tiny Mc Wrap bundle to his destination. At least that was the plan.

 

"NO SANS! I WILL NOT TAKE THAT FOR AN ANSWER!! GET UP THIS INSTANT!!"

 

Welp, jump-scare time.

 

Your upstairs' neighbour has been boisterous and loud on a daily basis for the past month or so. And the whole place is soundproofed (you're sure of it since you can't ear anything from outside besides eventually thunder).

So that speaks volumes of the decibels he can emit.

 

"NYEH!! DO NOT USE PUNS AS AN EXCUSE!! THAT IS UNACCEPTABLE, BROTHER!"

 

***BAM* *THUMP THUMP Thump Thump thump***

 

Buuuuut as noisy as he is, he is not an hindrance nor do you find this unnerving.

It's... It has been actually nice to hear him and it still is. It feels like your own place is less empty than it had been since moving here.

And you can't help but smile while he speaks animatedly when passing by your door, "NYEHEHE"-ing here and there.

 

_(There should be someone he's talking to. I hope he's not crazy like Ms Hogans was. Stomping my roof day and night, yelling for bloody murder when a bee was in a same room, seeing elephants and ostriches everywhere she went... Maybe he doesn't live alone and the other ones are quieter? Hopefully.)_

 

All this ruckus has surprised your room-mate, hidden within the confines of his polyester's shelter.

 

_(Figures.)_

 

"It's ok, buddy. We just aren't the only ones living in this big building and some people... Have a lot of energy around here. They won't hurt you ok? Take your time getting other this and we'll resume our adventure to bathroom lands!" _(wink)_

 

He picks his non-existent nose out. It takes him a few minutes to feel ready to continue.

 

Finally welcoming him to the "kingdom of cleaning" (how many names did you give to this room?), you make sure the temperature isn't too hot while you fill the sink and softly place your passenger on an edge.

Looking sideways at you from time to time, he tests the liquid with his hand, then with his foot (both with some difficulty due to the water level), and finally got in, using your fingers as support. It is a tad slippery afterall.

 

The water goes up to his bony armpits when he sits down, and he relaxes, "melting" from the heat.

 

While he's distracted, you hurriedly put the cloth to warm up and go take his change. You could even try to warm them up before he gets them back?

 

Sounds like a good plan so you follow it.

 

 

###### Another TIMESKIP! ######

_just like that, no reason ^^'_

 

 

After using the side of the bathtub like a stool, watching for a while as Little one half claps the water half relaxes, you give him a tiny piece of a brand new sponge.

 

"Alright buddy, do you think you can handle yourself alone a bit? I need to go wash the dishes." He seems ok with this, more preoccupied with the curious item in his hands. "Do you mind using this to wash yourself? Just to try and clean up whatever you can, I'll help you if need be."

 

Now getting it, he tries with very little confidence to touch lightly his arm with it, and suddenly his pupils open wide.

Your weak Sherlock skills tells you that not only did he like the texture, he also found his favourite bath.

 

_(Okay, new note : find other bath toys. And toys in general.)_

 

"Be careful, alright? And call me if you need anything."

 

He is so absorbed by this new activity that you aren't sure he really registered what you said. You assumed that he should be fine and that you were not _that_ far.

 

So you engross yourself in your dish mission, even managing to pick up the abandoned mug that was by the window and a few more from your study and bedroom ( _Stars_ were you good at doing a mess. That and collecting tons of mugs).

 

You're about to finally see the light at the end of the tunnel (Yay!), singing "Banana Pancakes" from Jack Johnson, when you begin to hear splish-splash sounds. So you stop everything, as stiff as a statue, on the lookout for any bad signs.

The sounds continue to be heard, and for a split second you wonder if he is just playing by himself.

 

Then you hear it.

Long, high-pitched and alarmed.

 

"uuuUuUUUuuuUh! Uh! Uh! UuUUh!"

 

You rush to his sides, nearly tripping on the way.

He managed to lean on the sink's edge, an arm extended to the floor's direction and making grabbing motions with his hand.

 

It all clicks and you breath a relieved sights when you spot the fallen spongy buddy.

 

"Ow _Stars_ , you scared me there, dude! Stand back, I'll get it for you."

 

You wait until he does so before getting his toy back for him.

 

"And there you go! You really like it, right?" He nods eagerly and squeezes it a few times.

 

_(Is it that pleasant on his bones or does he like the squishy things? I should test it out sometime.)_

 

He waves his arms to get your attention, whether for stopping your incoming "shut down" or not you don't know.

Once your gaze is on him he point at himself restlessly.

 

"Yes, yes, calm down a sec'! Haha! What- Oh! You're spotless! Well done!" He looks proud of himself and you are too. He is more out of his shell and that's the most important thing.

 

He yawns a bit and rubs at his eye-socket, smiling. All this agitation must have exhausted him. That and Sanses types (except for a few like Blueberries) are known for their laziness.

It has been about half an hour since you helped him get into the water. It may be lulling him to sleep like it does for you. You could argue that his body is very different but since you don't know a lot about his, you'll have to speculate and deduce a lot of facts.

 

"Alright, time to get out little dude."

 

You place him in a wash cloth from your cabinet, helping your dozing room-mate drying off with it gently before getting him to take his PJ's and enveloping him in the warmed up cloth.

 

Just as you get out of the bathroom your phone rings.

You tuck your precious bundled up cargo on one arm before sitting down on the armchair and answering.

 

"Hello? (L/N) speaking."

 

_"G-Good evening, I hope I'm not troubling you? I am from the Adoption Center."_

 

Oh. You remember this voice.

It's Vanessa.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did I get 79 hits and 15 kudos in such a short period?!?!  
> Thank youuuuuuuuuuuu~~~~♫♪♫♪
> 
> This chapter is a bit shorter but I hope you'll enjoy it nonetheless ^^

Too surprised to move, or to react at all, you were trying to process that _**she**_ is indeed calling you.

 

You were thinking about her a lot today (specially with how she seem to have treated your companion), and you couldn't decide whether to be angry at her mistakes or happy she brought him in your life.

 

You realise you had a "shut down" when Vanessa talks again.

 

_"Er, excuse me, are you still there?"_

"Oh, yes! Yes I am. Sorry I was just-... What can I do for you?"

_"(coughs) A-Actually, I am calling to apologize. I forgot to give you a bitty sized bathtub that is included in all starter packs."_

 

_(A bit too late for that dude. Guess it could still come in handy though?)_

 

"... don't worry about that. Can I still get it later?"

_"Oh, yes of course! I'll put one aside for you!"_

"Thank you."

_"No problem! How is your adorable bitty doing?"_

 

You glance down. He is trying to look up at you from his warm nest but fails, sleep calling him.

What a cute softy!

 

"He's doing great."

_"Wonderful! I knew it would go well! I'll let you two enjoy your day now."_

"Actually, can I ask you a few things?"

_"At your service!"_

 

You take a deep, slow breath. Can't afford to be angry and scare your soon-to-be snoozing bundle.

 

"Well, first of all, isn't he supposed to have shoes?"

_"Ah, additional pair of shoes are not included. He only have the ones he's wearing."_

"...but he doesn't have any right now."

_"What do you mean? Doesn't he have his pink sleepers?"_

"...no. And there isn't one in the pack either."

_"Oh no! I didn't realise he was missing them when you took him! They might be in one of his hidden places here. I'll let you choose two as an excuse. Free of charges of course! Sorry about that."_

 

_(Well, at least she seems sincere.)_

 

"Okay, thank you. Secondly, about the treats."

_"Yes?"_

"...why on hearth are they so... inedible?"

_"... "inedible" ?"_

"Yes. Inedible. As in " _we-tried-them-and-they-were-so-awful-we-spat-it-all_ " kind of inedible."

 

Oops. So much for staying polite.

You can't help it though, since just trying to remember the taste puts a bad one in your mouth. But most importantly it did bad things to your precious!

 

You practically hear her brain's gears click as she reflects upon it.

 

_"...can I let you for a minute?"_

"Be my guest."

_"Please hold the line."_

 

Thinking about how to kill some time, you look at your cocooned protégé.

... you _do_ find strange that you act like a mother hen and his baby towards him, getting this strongly attached in _**only**_ a few hours. But it doesn't matter.

You want to protect him. Plain and simple.

 

You continue to gently rub his back with your thumb (unable to pinpoint when you started doing it), pleased at earning a content sight as a result, when you overhear Vanessa talking to someone.

 

_"William! These products are WELL past the sell-by date!"_

...

_"It should matter to you because I **told** you to check it and throw out any unsuitable item you see!"_

...

_"BECAUSE I'M YOUR SUPERIOR WILLIAM! What do you think we pay you for? Generating good vibes? Because you've been doing a really crappy job at that too!"_

 

Ouch. She is harsher than you.

You're beginning to like her.

 

She takes the phone again.

 

_"(sighs) I am deeply sorry. Again. This shouldn't have happened, and I will see to it that you get a discount. Or would you prefer treats? Edible quality this time."_

"A discount would be great. I still need a few things."

_"Dully noted! I'll prepare one with the rest."_

"Thank you."

_"Do you mind me asking if he ate anything?"_

"I don't mind. He ate cherry tomatoes and a bit of an omelette. Oh, and he drank water."

_"He **ate** something? **Stars!** I'm **so glad**! It took me weeks after... the events for him to warm up to me enough for that!"_

"...oh."

 

The skeleton in question doesn't have a care in the world right now.

Napping.

Smiling.

**Happy.**

 

Then you remember something bugging you.

 

"...Well, I don't know if that's bad or not, maybe I'm just stressing over nothing, but earlier I was busy doing something and he yelled for help. Ah! He wasn't in any danger!" you quickly say, sensing her begin to panic. "He wasn't even hurt either! Just a toy that fell out of reach! My point is... He didn't say "help" or anything of the sort, you know? He just yelled like "UUuuUh" until I got to him."

_"He just made sounds?"_

"Yes... I heard him giggle and yell but not a defined word. It may be because he is shy but I figured that I should still ask you about it. Better safe than sorry."

_"Hmm... The others don't speak much to begin with, they're pretty much the silent type. But when they do they say proper words... I don't know much about them since they are all so... er, young. Do you want me to call an expert real quick?"_

"If you could, just in case. If that's not too much of a bother..."

_"Oh no no no no don't worry about that! Plus it will help me a lot with my work! The person I have in mind even told me to ask or report everything I needed so it's fine!"_

"Okay then. Thank you."

_"You're welcome!"_

 

At these words she calls another number, putting you on hold again.

 

 

###### Aaaaand TIMESKIP! ######

_Twinkle Twinkle Little Star,_

_While I wonder how You are ^^'_

 

 

You were scrolling on your phone's browser about Mediators, which quickly derives in bitty clothes window shopping. These guys weren't around long enough to get tangible infos by googling it.

Vanessa talks to you again about twenty minutes later.

 

She succeedingly spoke to a bitty Doctor, apparently a specialist, that informed her the pamphlets would be changed. They are incomplete, and they will most certainly have to be modified again in the near future. It happens a lot the month before releasing a new type. At least that's what you gather from her rambling speech.

 

 

Turns out your lovely and adorably shy little buddy has the particularity of not knowing how to speak.

Yes, you heard it right. And you make her repeat that twice just to be sure.

 

**Mediators don't know how to speak properly.**

 

He understands you, sure. He can read most words. But how to say or write them is totally out of the question.

Ah. So the poor little guy wouldn't have been able to answer you, introvert or not, because he didn't **know** **how.**

 

The Doc said that it wasn't on purpose (thankfully, because that would have been cruel).

Them having a global (but basic) comprehension of things at birth instead of full language knowledge (like other bitties does) is new. The scientists working on it don't have any clear explanations about it.

 

The Coaches can do it just fine, supposedly thanks to their natural talent for puzzles and enigmas, and it was observed that they teach it afterwards to their brothers.

And obviously this could be a problem for Little one. Meaning you will have to do it.

If he wants to of course.

You may need to add a few items to the list.

 

She presents her apologies again (making you _surprisingly_ tired of earring it), and informs you that usually "less scatterbrained people than William and her take care of the new adopters". Other managers work here (because **YES** she _IS_ also a manager) : Ms Toriel on Wednesdays and Saturdays, and Mr Nugberts the rest of the week.

Seeing as tomorrow Ms Toriel will be available, and since she is good at calming down even the most nervous little guys, she suggest that you come gather what you need and check anything you would want to with her.

She even sends you their catalogue via e-mail so you can check it beforehand, being very aware of the discomfort it would cause to your companion if he stayed outside too much.

 

Which you admit is surprisingly (and pleasantly) thoughtful.

 

You finally hung up, feeling more reassured. Having to take care of someone else for the first time is stressful but...

With him being so relaxed and content...

You feel your happiness overpower all troubles.

 

After some thinking about all this and fumbling around bitty forums (again, about more general informations this time), you decided to call it a day. Munching on crackers and whatnots while doing this makes you feel full. The sun has set and your protégé is still deep in Dreamland. Looks like you're passing on diner (unless your bundle of joy wakes up starving of course).

 

 

Unless your bundle of joy wakes up starving.

 

You go to bed and lie on your back, gently putting Little one and his makeshift bed on your chest.

Your mind is buzzing and swirling with sentences and events from today. But you have enough of that, so to sooth things down you focus on him.

 

His sleeping form, melted from a blissful sleep.

 

His hand, gently placed on your skin.

 

His breathing, nice and slow.

 

His ribcage rises and falls, synchronising with your own. His entire, fragile being seems to be resonating with you.

No, not just you. Your everything and his...

 

...are resonating.

 

It could simply be your tiredness speaking. But honestly?

Even if it was an illusion or a dream,

 

**you're wishing from the very bottom of your soul that it exist.**

 

Dreamless sleep welcomes you without a moments notice, and you don't resist.

 

 

Until you get hit on your nose.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how did it go? I didn't do really bad mistakes or used a word wrong did I?  
> Do tell me in the coments ;)
> 
> HAVE A NICE DAY/NIGHT/HOT CHOCOLATE!!! \\(-^u^-)/
> 
> [May 29th 2019] update :
> 
> Hi! I decided to change chapter 5. I had a big writer block due to mixing point of vues (POVs) with the main story. I'm definitely not used to write POVs so I felt forced to write and that is not good at all.  
> So! Now there will be only the main story here, and I'll publish POVs, extras and whatnots elsewhere, as part of the serie "Serving smiles - Main story, POV and extra" (yeah I know, I'm as skilled as Asgore at naming things (-_-)'  
> Sorry for the troubles I caused, I still wish you a good time with this story! ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya^^ How did you find this one?
> 
> Hi readers^^ Thank you for the wait!
> 
> Here's the new chapter! Comfort & Fluff are present!^^  
> Hope you like it ;)
> 
> You can talk to me via Tumblr, I don't mind at all!^^  
> https://nimi-resonance.tumblr.com/
> 
> PS : see author's note at the end. I just didn't want to spoil you the chapter and needed to clarify a thing about it real quick^^

Your nose stings.

 

In your half awake state you try furiously (as much as you can anyway) to blink away both the pain and the remnant effects of your slumber. It takes a few moments to be more aware of what's going on, and the first thing you notice is light coming from your chest.

 

Huh. Odd. Usually your phone is on the night-stand.

 

As your vision grow clearer, you finally see the source.

Little one is glowing, light blue magic all around him, enlightening the room like a night light.

He's shaking so hard his bones are rattling, and he's crying a lot on your nightwear.

 

_(O-Ouch! What the-)_

 

He's got a death grip on your clothes, clawing your skin at the same time.

You turn on your bedside lamp, reaching to pat his back with the other, which brings the attention of your new companion to you. He stares in your general direction with empty eye-sockets, seemingly half-awake. He's breathing hard, having obvious troubles doing it.

 

Not only is he scared out of his mind, he's also having a panic attack.

 

In a heartbeat, you get up and make your way to the kitchen, not even sure of where to go or what to do. You hold him close to your chest, lighting all the lights you can, murmuring reassurances and encouragements all the way.

You know what a full blown panic-attack does to someone, you had one once and it was **far** from being pleasant.

 

His breathing getting more and more uneven, like he's gasping for air and choking at the same time, still trembling hard and now gripping your hand like a lifeline.

If your voice is helping him get any better you can't tell.

 

You don't know him enough to know if he has any triggers that could set him off or helpful things that would make a change right now.

 

So the only option you have is make a bet. Bet that whatever you will try **will** work.

 _Stars_ you hope it will.

 

So you do the more natural thing that comes to mind when you're having a bad time.

 

Gently, almost motherly, you cradle him and begin to sing "Glorious" by Stephanie Mabey.

 

 _"There are times when you might feel aimless_  
And can't see the places where you belong  
But you will find that there is a purpose  
It's been there within you all along

_And when you're near it  
You can almost hear it"_

 

You feel the faint hint of it working.

Encouraged, you go on.

 

 _"It's like a symphony just keep listening_  
And pretty soon you'll start to figure out your part  
Everyone plays a piece and there are melodies  
In each one of us

 

_oh~ it's glorious_

 

 _And you will know how to let it ring out_  
As you discover who you are  
Others around you will start to wake up  
To the sounds that are in their hearts"

 

His breathing begins to synch with yours, his magic disappearing.

_  
"It's so amazing_

_What we're all creating_

 

 _It's like a symphony just keep listening_  
And pretty soon you'll start to figure out your part  
Everyone plays a piece and there are melodies  
In each one of us

 

_oh~ it's glorious_

_  
And as you feel, the notes build, you will see_

 

_It's like a symphony just keep listening_

_And pretty soon you'll start to figure out your part_

_Everyone plays a piece and there are melodies_

_In each one of us_

 

_oh~ it's glorious"_

 

As your song comes to an end, you decide to hum for a bit instead of singing, cuddling his back tenderly, stroking it again and again, trying to keep yourself as calm as possible.

Something, somehow, seems to do the trick : his shivering lessens, and his own breath finally evens out.

 

It takes who knows how long for him to calm enough for you to try anything. So you whisper to him : "there there little buddy. Whatever scared you like this won't happen here. I'll protect you from it. I **promise** I will protect you."

 

He doesn't even seem to proceed a thing and only stares into space.

 

"Do you want me to leave the lights on tonight?"

"... ... ..."

"... no, let me rephrase that. Would you like me to leave all of them on every nights? Because if so I will."

 

He finally looks up.

 

"I really don't mind it."

 

A few seconds later and you are rewarded with a nod.

Yay! Small victory, he's communicating!

 

_(Sorry for the electrical bill future me but it's worth it and you know it!)_

 

"Alright, let's do that then! And while we're in the kitchen, how about I make us my "special chocolate"? It's good after- er... b-bad and stressful things happened!"

 

He looks up at you. It's easy to tell that he is curious about your offer, and very exhausted.

 

(Which is understandable of course. Not only did he have an episode, he also woke both of you at...

...

... _that_ is an unholy hour to woke up to. Let's pretend you definitely did **NOT** see that.)

 

Under normal circumstances, his empty orbits would have unnerved you a bit, but after that? You're just happy that they're directed at you and not so... _lost_ anymore. Well, less than before at least.

He's still not letting you go anytime soon though.

 

"You won't regret it! _(wink)_ Do you want to help me make it?"

 

He shakes his head at that. Well, it's better to propose than doing nothing, right?

 

Preparations start! Milk, butterscotch, chocolate (duh!), ...

Maybe add a snack too? You both didn't have dinner after all.

 

A tug on your shirt stops your train of thoughts. Little one is pointing to the counter.

 

Rejoicing, you place him delicately on it, fill a mug with milk and in the microwave it goes!

In the meantime you put a glass upside down next to your tiny friend and help him hop on it. This way he will be able to see everything.

You warn him about the sound that is going to happen, signalling the moment you'll be able to continue making the drink, not wanting him to be more stressed out.

 

A beep later and you instruct him on how to put powdered chocolate and butterscotch, before stirring the mix.

He perks up at that. He observes your movements closely, interested in everything your hands do.

During all this you explained your every action to your tiny audience, whose pinpricks have slightly returned while marvelling at your preparation.

 

Now where did you put your mini marshmallows again...

! Shoot! These are normal sized! Guess you forgot to buy the others again.

 

Welp. You'll make do with that.

Of course you can cut them the size you need but you really like the others more.

They're extra cute! A perfect combination of blue, white and pink in a small cute size!

 

 _(Unicorn marshmallows!_ *^* _)_

 

Damn you'll miss them. Definitely gonna buy some next time you go shopping.

As you open the packet, you hand one to him.

 

"See that? _That_ is a super squeezable, slightly sweet treat that becomes even more awesome in hot chocolate. A real thing o' beauty!"

 

He take the offering with both arms (it's about 2/3 of his size). After observing the treat for a few seconds, he give it an experimental squeeze, then watches it takes his original form. At this point he is obviously more curious than anxious.

And just as you're about to refrain doing a victory pose, your brain freezes.

 

His eye-lights are not only getting bigger and brighter, his smile goes really huge too!

He let's out a short giggle before hugging the damn thing with all his might.

 

_(H-He's so damn adorable!!!)_

 

He's so delighted right now! His cuddling powers does no damage to the marshmallow, but it's so powerful you're melting!

It's like a body size pillow to him!

 

...you _definitely_ add it to the list.

 

Now, how to make him drink that?

Since you have zero confidence on your shot glass for this task (what if they crack due to the heat?) that option is a big no-no.

Maybe plastic cups would do? If you stack two or three of those and cut them all in half, it should work regarding size and heat, right?

 

...let's try?

 

You soon finish your artwork, a bit proud about your inventive idea, noticing the little skeleton looking up at you from behind his squishy cushion.

 

"Dammit, you're too adorable, you know that?"

"!"

 

It takes you a few seconds to register that YES OH STARS YOU COULDN'T HELP IT you said it out loud, and it takes him a few more to do so himself.

 

His cheeks become more and more blue, as if a cloud was growing on them, and that quickly extends to his whole face. He buries it in the marshmallow, a baritone squeak escaping him.

 

_(Now that I think about it, he **does** have a deep voice.)_

 

You can't help the soft chuckle escaping your lips, earning another sound from him.

 

"Alright, alright big boy! How about we drink and watch a show or two? Or do you prefer going to bed?"

 

He jumps a bit at the second option, pointing timidly to the TV. Well there's your answer.

 

"Okay! Want me to carry you other there?"

He raises his head and one of his hands, making small grabby motions. Aw~

 

You manage somehow to bring the both of you and your drinks successfully to the couch. Little one sits in your lap so you can help him drink more easily, and you get the feeling he won't free his hands off his gift. So yep, "help wanted" it seems. You begin flipping through the channels and come to an abrupt stop.

 **THIS** is what you're going to watch.

 

_(Perfect!)_

 

"So... Ever heard of the "Dumb Gerald & Sam show" before ?" He shakes his head. "Well, I think you may like it! It's actually really dumb, I don't even know if I should be laughing about it. Even knowing that, it never fails to make me howl hard!"

 

You pour chocolate from your mug to his cup while you continue explaining : "it's basically about Gerald, a red-haired guy being so nuts it defies any logic, and a brown-haired one with a moustache, Sam, who has to deal with all his friend's nonsense! Oh, it's starting!"

 

You both turn your attention to the TV. On screen, two people are standing on a scene, and a subtitle precises they are supposed to be in Gerald's home.

 

 **Gerald** : "I've had enough! It's so cold in here!"

 **Sam** : "You left all your doors and windows open, **OF COURSE** it's gonna be cold!"

 **Gerald** : "Then why is it so wet???"

 **Sam** : "It's rainy season and you have **NO. ROOF**! Obviously it's gonna get wet! Why did you even put away your roof in the first place?!"

 **Gerald** : "To get more air in!"

 **Sam** : "There are puddles _everywhere_ Gerald!!"

 **Gerald** : "Oh, these are not from the rain."

 **Sam** : "... they're not?"

 **Gerald** : "No."

 **Sam** : "... then why are there puddles all around?"

 **Gerald** : "Because the cave is over-flooding."

 **Sam** : "Then get rid of all that water!"

 **Gerald** : "I can't!!!"

 **Sam** : "WHY?!?!"

 **Gerald** : "BECAUSE THE FISHES WON'T LIKE THAT!!!!!"

 **Sam** : "..."

 **Gerald** : "..."

 **Sam** : "...the fishes?"

 **Gerald** : "Yes."

 **Sam** : "There are **fishes** in your cave?"

 **Gerald** : "Yes, I just said so!"

 **Sam** : _(SIGHS)_ "Gerald. Why?"

 **Gerald** : "Because it's over-flooding! Weren't you listening!"

 **Sam** : "That's not a- How do you even- Why-... ... ... I need a drink."

 **Gerald** : "Oh! Did you bring anything?"

 **Sam** : "... no? But I thought you did? Have some bottles? You told me about the new wine you got last month." **Gerald** : "Not anymore. You see, I had stored it in the cave."

 **Sam** : "... yeeees?"

 **Gerald** : "Soo the fishes drank it."

 **Sam** : "WHY THE **F###** WOULD FISHES DRINK THAT?!?!"

 **Gerald** : "BECAUSE THEY OBVIOUSLY NEEDED A DRINK TOO!!! WEREN'T YOU LISTENING???"

 

**Holy stars.**

It wasn't funny, it **shouldn't** be funny by _any_ means, yet here you are, wheezing and wanting to laugh so hard no sound are coming past your lips.

And you're not the only one.

 

Loud and clear, his guffaws fill the room, only adding to your insane laughing fit, trying hard not to make him fall from you.

 

Looks like you found a _humerus_ buddy! _(hey!)_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya^^ How did you find this one?
> 
> Sooo, you may have guessed it, but just to make it clear, the show I'm talking about doesn't actually exist. The only places it does is in my mad mind and AO3! XD  
> It just isn't a thing, and I know how bad I am at doing sketches like these, but I ain't lying when I say I laughed at that while writing it...  
> I love good humour but dumb ones do the trick too ^^'
> 
> That's it! Have a nice day and see you next time~


End file.
